In recent years, large-scale computer systems such as supercomputers have managed and executed a greater amount of jobs than ever before. Such computer systems include, for example, a management node and a plurality of calculation nodes. The management node generates, for example, the schedules of jobs and instructs each of the calculation nodes to execute the jobs. After receiving the instruction, each of the calculation nodes executes the jobs (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-73690).
Meanwhile, with a reduction in power supply caused by the effects of the Great East Japan Earthquake on March 2011, limitation on the use of power based on Article 27 of Electricity Business Act has been imposed on major consumers. Accordingly, for example, in a summer-time time block in which power demand grows, a 15% reduction in power consumption has been implemented. Separately from the limitation on the use of the power based on the law, the major consumers have reduced power consumption amounts within jurisdictions by, for example, stopping systems for each time.
When consideration is given to a reduction in power consumption amount, one approach is to reduce a total power consumption amount from the viewpoint of environmental protection and the other approach is to reduce instantaneous maximum power consumption within its limited range so as to correspond to a reduction in supply amount. As the former approach, computer systems and control systems for realizing low power consumption are discussed. As the latter approach, for example, operations considering maximum power consumption are demanded by large-scale computer systems. For example, by the manual interruption control of the power supply of some of hardware devices (such as calculation nodes and peripheral devices) in systems, limitation on the maximum power consumption of the large-scale computer systems is implemented.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-73690